Isabel Williams
Isabel'' (意座弁琉 ''Izaberu), commonly referred to as the 1st member of the Morter Mafia's "Big Six", is one of the main female protagonists of the series. 'Background' *Please fill this in* 'Appearance' Isabel is a tall, slender woman who is in her 20's. She has pail, porcelain skin, ice blue eyes, and black hair. Her hair is long, curly and is worn down. She is slim, has curvaceous hips, very large breasts and an ideal womanly shape. She wears a lavender 3/4 sleeve sweater with silver angel wings printed on the back, with tight jeans and heeled laced boots. She also wears some very eye-catching diamond earrings that dangle just above her jawline, along with a silver chain necklace with a teardrop charm. She portrays a very formal look. She occasionally wears glasses that she uses for reading or documenting papers. Isabel has been seen sporting many different outfits for certain key events in the series. 'Personality' Isabel is cold, mostly unemotional, sophisticated, cynical, polite (when she is forced to be), intelligent, and is known well for her harsh and skeptical personality. She is almost the complete opposite of Charlotte as she is thoughtful and careful, but this does not make her a kind person. Isabel tries very hard not to use vulgar language as she feels it is below her standards and she needs to set a good example as the underboss of the Morter Mafia. Isabel is a cold and apathetic woman, and does not care for people she views as "below her". She would gladly murder innocent people for her own benefit. She is a workaholic and is almost obsessed with becoming the one to inherit the Morter Mafia. Although she is shown to be driven by power and money, most of the money she collects on her missions is actually given to her older brother Jamie whom she surprisingly cares a lot about. Although she is generally a calm and collected person, Isabel has been shown to let her emotions loose on certain occasions that either result in extreme rage or depression. She has quite a tranquil and strict attitude towards the 2P's, and is usually the one to resolve fights and handles most of the work for the group. Isabel has later on grown an attachment to the group and has thrown away the ideal of power to save the lives of her friends. Isabel does not show any specific sex drive or any interest finding a "true love", due to her Feminist-like personality. 'Skills' Isabel is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, which suits her position as one of the "Big Six". Her skill with swords, daggers and knives alike is unsurpassed. There are only a few other characters, such as Charlotte, Jamie, and Erica that can hold their ground against her in weapon combat. Her weapons of choice are a twin swords, which are made out of sharp metal and are one of a kind, along with gold, diamond-embedded rods. Isabel, like Charlotte is ambidextrous and is therefore equal in power with both hands when fighting. She likes to use several different arrays of knives and swords. 'Relationships' Isabel Williams *Please fill this in* Jamie Williams *Please fill this in* Tavia Branor *Please fill this in* Erica Hills *Please fill this in* Nicole Hills *Please fill this in* Madeline Potts *Please fill this in* Jade Kurt *Please fill this in* Ashley White *Please fill this in* Natasha Woods *Please fill this in* Ivory Reynolds *Please fill this in* April Black *Please fill this in* The Genderswaps *Please fill this in*